This invention relates to a conveyance guide alignment measuring device for conveyance guides in mine and lift shafts.
One of the causes of lateral vibration of conveyances such as skips and lifts is the misalignment of the conveyance guides extending along the shaft.
It is an object of this invention to provided a device by means of which shaft guide alignment can be measured in an effective manner.